Koihime Musou, El periplo del espejo mágico
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Un accidente causa que el espejo de Nanban envié a Ranma, Akane y compañia al mundo de Koihime musou, alli Ranma y Akane deberan encontrar el espejo y sobrevivir a las guerras, en esta aventura interdimensional.
1. Chapter 1El espejo de Namban otra vez

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Baseson y de Rumiko Takahashi respectivamente, este crossover esta realizado exclusivamente sin animo de lucro .

Advertencias: Si no has visto Koihime musou, Shin Koihime musou, Shin Koihime musou otome tairan y Ranma 1/2 recomiendo encarecidamente que las veas antes de seguir leyendo, o como mínimo deberías abrir alguna lista de personajes y objetos en wikipedia por que la vas a necesitar.

En el trastero de la familia Tendo el malvado Happosai se ocultaba tratando de curarse las heridas que le había causado su ultimo ataque sorpresa a Ranko.

"maldito niñato engreído, su padre debería haberle dado una paliza en su momento para enseñarle a respetar a sus mayores, yo me encargare de ello personalmente" dijo mientras sacaba una cebolla y un espejo, bastante maltrecho, "con el espejo de Namban llegare hasta su niñez y le enseñare a respetar a sus mayores." cuando el malvado anciano se disponía a ponerse la cebolla en la cara para activar el conjuro del espejo, Akane dio un tremendo grito y Ranma atravesó el techo llevándose consigo al anciano y al espejo que se encontraban en el ático y cayendo minutos después en el estanque de la casa, el cual emitió una gran columna, de luz que engullo toda la ciudad en cuanto el espejo toco su superficie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranko se levanto sobresaltada de golpe chocándose contra algo muy duro y cayendo de vuelta a la cama.

"Rin-rin onee-chan, ¿Estas bien?" oyó decir a una voz infantil que no le resultaba conocida, abrió los ojos mientras se frotaba el punto donde se había golpeado y vio como una niña muy pequeña ayudaba a una chica algo mayor que estaba sentada en el suelo mientras se frotaba la frente y el trasero, seguramente era ella con lo que se había golpeado al levantarse, aprovecho el momento para reconocer con la mirada la habitación donde estaba, parecía un cuarto bastante lujoso con decoraciones en madera, jade y oro pero aun así bastante parco en cuanto al mobiliario, tenia un tocador, un armario, una pintura de aspecto tradicional chino que representaba un paisaje y ademas de en la que ella misma se encontraba, había otra cama en la que Akane dormía plácidamente.

"¡Akane!" grito Ranko y salto velozmente de la cama para acercarse a ella, comprobó respiraba con normalidad y se fijo tenia una toalla en la cabeza y respiro aliviada, de pronto un grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento "Awawawa, no deberías levantarte todavía," dijo una chica de cabello rubio, que llevaba una blusa blanca con una cinta verde muy grande atada a la cintura que formaba un lazo enorme en su espalda, una falda corta de color azul, una chalequillo marrón de hombros anchos con cascabeles en el cuello y detalles de color dorado, llevaba sendos zapatos azules con cascabeles a los lados puestos sobre unas largas medias blancas que ocultaban por completo sus piernas de la vista y para rematar su atuendo llevaba una pequeña boina del mismo color que su chaleco con detalles de oro en su base, ademas de tener una lazo verde cuyos extremos colgaban desde su cabeza y llegaban hasta su cintura.

Cuando termino de ayudar a Ranko a volver a la cama, fijo su atención hacia la chica con la que se había chocado Ranko "¿Rin-rin-chan porque no me has avisado de que se había despertado?"

Rin-rin como la había llamado la chica rubia era una chica pelirroja que llevaba el pelo corto y un adorno con forma de tigre en el; tenia los ojos de un precioso color zafiro y su atuendo consistía en unos pantaloncitos, un top y unos calcetines que dejaban el talón y los dedos al aire, todo ello de un material elástico negro y con hilo dorado en los extremos, llevaba también un chaleco amarillo, con detalles marrones y hombros anchos con el signo del yin y el yan en ellos ademas de llevar una bufanda muy larga de color carmesí que hacia juego con las guardias que llevaba en sus manos. Rin-rin levanto la vista con sus ojos llorosos y se encontró con la seria mirada de ojos rosados que le dirigía la rubia "Shuri, en cuanto me asome para ver como estaba se levanto y me dio un golpe en la cabeza" dijo intentando excusarse, Shuri iba a contestarle algo pero Ranko la interrumpió.

"Disculpad, ¿donde estamos exactamente?" Sus palabras atrajeron la mirada de las tres jóvenes, fue la mas pequeña de ellas, una chica de cabello morado claro sujeto en sendas coletitas, que vestía un vestido rosa con adornos blancos en el cuello y una rosa roja estampada en la barriga cuyas mangas tapaban sus manos, una falda corta morada calcetines blancos y zapatitos rosas la que hablo. "Estamos en el castillo de la aldea Touka en Shoku, onee-chan," dijo Riri sonriente.

"Shoku... ¿donde he oído eso antes?" pregunto Ranko pensativamente, "es el nombre de la región que se encontraba bajo el mandato de Ryubi en el romance de los tres reinos." dijo Akane que acababa de recobrar la consciencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranko y Akane se encontraban sentadas a una mesa enorme en la que había lo que podríamos llamar un banquete, pero se sentían demasiado cohibidas para comer, sentadas a la mesa había varias chicas, entre las que reconocieron a Shuri, Rin-rin y Riri (que apenas asomaba por el borde de la mesa), pero lo que las intimidaba de verdad era que casi todas ellas tenían alguna arma, en su mayoría lanzas y alabardas, colocadas al alcance de la mano.

Tras unos minutos una hermosa mujer de cabello largo llego a la mesa trayendo consigo una bandeja con lo que parecía ser cordero asado, la dejo en la mesa y se sentó junto a Riri, que la abrazo y llamo mama, tras lo que una mujer de cabello negro les dirigió la palabra, "Bueno, ahora que estamos todas me gustaría que nos dijerais quienes sois y como habéis llegado hasta la frontera de la aldea." La mujer hablo en un tono muy educado y tranquilo, pero aun así resultaba tremendamente autoritaria, de modo que Akane le contesto al momento, "hemos llegado hasta aquí debido a un accidente con un espejo mágico , si es posible nos gustaría reunirnos con Shokatsuryou para preguntarle si sabe como podemos volver a casa."

Tan pronto como Akane acabo de hablar todas miraron a la chica que conocían como Shuri que negó con la cabeza, de pronto un hombre vestido con armadura irrumpió en la sala y hablo a gritos.

"Kan'u-sama, unos bandidos han atacado la caravana del mercado, nuestros rastreadores los han localizado a pie a unos 3 li de distancia*."

La mujer morena cogió su lanza y contesto al guardia " de acuerdo, cogeremos un caballo y llegaremos a ellos antes de perderlos." y salio corriendo por la puerta con Rin-rin y otras tras ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al cabo de una media hora Kan'u y las demás entraron en el salón donde esperaba aun la comida y se encontraron a Ranko y Akane en estado de Shock mientras que Shuri intentaba reanimarlos.

"¿que ha pasado Shuri-chan?" pregunto Rin-rin asustada a lo que la rubia solo pudo contestar encogiéndose de hombros y explicando lo que sabia, "se han puesto así en cuanto les he dicho vuestro nombre..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranko y Akane por fin habían logrado salir de su estado de asombro y habían podido explicar su situación, Koumei había enviado en esa misma tarde una carta a su maestra pidiendo algo de ayuda

con la esperanza de encontrar una solución para la situación de los jóvenes, y estos se habían dedicado a recuperarse en su habitación, hasta que Ranko siendo como era puro nervio, salio afuera y empezó a entrenar golpeando un par de troncos que había en el patio, los sonidos llamaron la atención de la pequeña Rin-rin y su amiga Tanpopo que se pusieron a observar como la pelirroja se movía, al poco rato Tanpopo desafió a un enfrentamiento de practica a Ranko.

Tanpopo atacaba incansablemente a Ranko con su lanza de practica, mientras que esta solo evitaba los ataques en el ultimo segundo y no había siquiera cogido un arma, logrando frustrarla cada vez mas, finalmente Tanpopo intento un movimiento rápido de segada con el bastón de madera que usaba como lanza pero cegada por la irritación, dio un traspiés y acabo cayendo al suelo para disfrute de Rin-rin que apenas podía contener las lagrimas de risa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿como es posible? nadie me ha vencido desarmado antes" se quejaba Tanpopo mientras caminaba junto Rin-rin y Ranko camino al salón donde les esperaba una deliciosa cena preparada por Shuri y Shion, la madre de Riri. "deberías empezar a prever los movimientos del oponente, de esa forma podrás evitar cualquier cosa, incluso podrías llegar a coger una flecha con las manos desnudas." le contesto la pelirroja, abriendo la puerta del salón, apenas habían puesto un pie en la sala, Shion empujo suavemente a Tanpopo y Ranko por la cintura y se marcho en dirección contraria seguida por Riri y Shuri que empujaban a Rin-rin conduciéndolas por los pasillos.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que pasaba Ranko, se encontraba desnuda intentando huir mientras que Tanpopo la sujetaba porque la aterrorizada reacción que mostraba la pelirroja ante el agua caliente le parecía tremendamente divertida y Riri estaba agarrada con sus pequeños brazos y piernas a la pierna derecha de Ranko, mientras que la bañera humeaba en frente de ellas.

"Akane dijo que quizás pusieras pegas para bañarte, pero ten por seguro que te bañaras" dijo Shion con una sonrisa que Ranko reconoció inmediatamente como la sonrisa que ponía su madre cuando le pedía explicaciones por la colección de pelucas y vestidos que tenia guardados para poder engañar a Ryoga y Kunô, una sonrisa hermosa pero aterradora. Tan pronto como termino de hablar, Shion chasqueo los dedos y llamo a Rin-rin, que tras cuadrarse como un soldado levanto a Ranko como a si no pesase nada, al tiempo que Riri se soltaba de la pierna que tenia agarrada, y la pelirroja surco el aire hasta la bañera, donde quedo totalmente sumergida, instantes después todas las chicas se vieron atraídas por un grito de Tanpopo, cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño fueron testigos de como una furiosa Shion apuntaba con su arco a un joven con trenza que se tapaba sus vergüenzas con una toalla al que había acorralado en su huida del baño, "¿Como te atreves a enseñarle esas cosas a unas niñas?" pregunto Shion tensando su arco, "intente huir" trato de defenderse Ranma, pero ya que Shion ignoraba la maldición del joven, semejante excusa le pareció tremendamente estúpida, se disponía pues a disparar cuando un chorro de agua paso por su lado cayendo sobre el joven y dejando en su lugar a la pelirroja que conocían, igual de desnuda que la ultima vez que la vieron.

"¿ni 24 horas has aguantado sin causar problemas con tu estúpida maldición?" pregunto Akane con un cubo en las manos, "soy inocente, fue Rin-rin la que me tiro al agua, esta enana tiene mas fuerza tu", Rin-rin soltó un pequeño "¡HEY!" indignado ante el apelativo enana, pero la ignoraron mientras Ranko hablaba.

"En nuestro mundo hay unos lagos malditos, mi padre me llevo allí sin conocer los riesgos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente con todo explicado, Shion, Tanpopo y Rin-rin se disculpaban con Ranma mientras que Aisha y Sui buscaban algo en la habitación de esta ultima.

"De verdad que no importa, cuando Akane lo descubrió, quería aplastarme con una roca, ademas creo que yo tengo algo de culpa, debí haberme explicado en lugar de tratar de huir como un gallina" dijo riendo Ranko, mientras tanto Akane tenia la mirada fija en Shuri, la cual estaba muy callada y ensimismada, con un rubor brutal en su cara, preocupada por ella intento hablar con ella, pero como de costumbre Sei aprovecho el momento para burlarse de su pequeña amiga "¡Que suerte Shuri, con las ganas que tenias de ver a un hombre desnudo por primera vez!" dijo riéndose, lo cual causo que el rubor de la joven se volviese mucho mas intenso, "no te metas con ella Sei" dijo Aisha que acababa de entrar en la habitación junto con Sui portando ropas y otras cosas en brazos, Aisha le dio su montón a Akane y Sei a Ranko y les hicieron indicaciones para que fueran a cambiarse por una ropa mas apropiada para este mundo.

Tras cambiarse de ropa Akane llevaba una top de color cielo y una falda a juego, sobre la cual llevaba una decoración gris, el top tenia los hombros iguales a los de Shuri e incluía unas mangas separadas bajo las que escondía sendos protectores para los brazos, el atuendo se completaba con una alabarda que venia con el vestido, Ranko por su parte llevaba un pantalón negro largo y un chaleco corto de color negro con decoraciones blancas que dejaba su estomago completamente al aire, al igual que un prominente escote, en la cintura llevaba atado un cinturón naranja que acababa en un adorno que simulaba una cola de león, llevaba los brazos protegidos con unos guanteletes y en el cinto llevaba dos puñales bellamente labrados.

"os quedan genial" dijo Touka "pertenecen a mi familia, el que lleva Akane pertenecía a Bunyasu Kansui, y el de Ranma pertenecía a Teiga, ambos fallecieron protegiéndome cuando era muy pequeña, de modo que ya que no tenían hijos mi padre me dio estas ropas y armas para que los recordase" dijo Sui con lagrimas en los ojos, " Ir por ahí con vuestros nombres reales y vuestras ropas es peligroso, ya que son muy extraños, sin animo de ofender, de modo que podéis usar esas en su lugar y en honor a los familiares de Sei os llamareis Bunyaku Kansui y Teijin, recordad que solo debéis revelar vuestros nombres a las personas mas cercanas a vosotros, a los auténticos amigos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un campamento militar a una distancia de allí, un joven estaba peleando con un gran numero de soldados armados, no obstante con armas o sin ellas el joven tenia un hábil manejo del ki y una fuerza monstruosa que le sirvió para defenderse de ellos y mantener su posición.

De una de las tiendas salieron dos chicas de pequeña estatura, debían de estar durmiendo pues habían salido a toda prisa al oír ruido y aun llevaban los batines que hacían servir de pijama, el joven mostró por un segundo dudas ante la perspectiva de golpear a unas chicas, pero una de ellas lanzo un gran mangual hacia el, de modo que llevado por sus reflejos lo evito y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo contra su atacante, puñetazo que fue parado con una manos por la otra chica, que le hizo una llave al joven y lo estampo contra el suelo, donde lo inmovilizo. "Kii-chan, llama a Sou-sou sama", la otra llamo a gritos a otro soldado y relego en el la tarea de buscar y traer a su líder, mientras que se echaba sobre el intruso y ayudaba a su compañera "no me fió de dejarte sola con este tipo Ruru-chan" añadió sonriendo, al poco rato una joven rubia con el cabello rizado ordenaba al joven que le revelara su identidad, El joven hubiera intentado huir del agarre al que le sometían las dos chicas, pero ambas tenían una fuerza mayor aun que la suya, ademas junto a la rubia había llegado otro par de chicas y una de ellas le estaba apuntando con su arco a la cara, antes de rendirse y empezar a responder al interrogatorio, con una voz cargada de ira contenida susurro unas palabras:

"Ranma, no se lo que has hecho ni me importa, pero juro que de esta no te libraras..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Toutaku el anciano Happosai estaba riéndose a la vez que encerraba en una de las celdas del castillo a una jovencita de cabello blanco y cara angelical.

Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo de Koihime musou, el periplo del espejo mágico.

Lo cierto es que lo que mas trabajo me ha costado ha sido encontrar nombres para Ranma y Akane, encontrar atuendos que puedan servirles para esa época y sobretodo encontrar el mana (o nombre real) de Ten'i ya que nunca es revelado en el anime, afortunadamente si lo es en el juego XD.

Como dije al principio del capitulo, es importante haber visto Shin Koihime musou para entender algunas cosillas, amen de que facilita mucho el reconocer a los personajes, a pesar de mis malas descripciones.

Aclaraciones y ayudas gráficas:

1) Li: medida de la época que tras mucho variar durante el tiempo se estandarizo como 500 metros.

2)atuendo de Ranma: Hace ya varios años que jugué ./hack/G.U. y Sinceramente llevo deseando mucho tiempo deseando poder usar el atuendo de Alkaid en alguna historia, pero hasta no encajaba en ninguna. Sin embargo en el mundo de Koihime musou me parece un atuendo bastante apropiado, de modo que en definitiva, la ropa de Ranko es la ropa de Alkaid, pero retirando el abanico gigante de la espalda.

3)atuendo de Akane: De nuevo recurrí al universo .hack, en este caso a Lady Subaru de .hack/ sign al igual que a Ranma le he eliminado un par de detalles, como el cuello y las pequeñas alas.

Bien, espero que os guste y como siempre espero y atenderé sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2 Choûn aterroriza a Teijin

Disclaimer: Koihime musou, Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Baseson y de Rumiko Takahashi respectivamente, este crossover esta realizado exclusivamente sin animo de lucro .

Advertencias: Si no has visto Koihime musou, Shin Koihime musou, Shin Koihime musou otome tairan y Ranma 1/2 recomiendo encarecidamente que las veas antes de seguir leyendo, o como mínimo deberías abrir alguna lista de personajes y objetos en wikipedia por que la vas a necesitar.

capitulo 2: Choûn aterroriza a Teijin.

Ranma yacía en el jardín del palacio, sobre el se sentaba a horcajadas un chica.

Ranma estaba asombrado, ella llevaba conteniendo el aliento desde el principio, lo cual había causado que lagrimas recorrieran sus sonrojadas mejillas, con cada nuevo movimiento ella dejaba salir un pequeño gemido.

Las manos de Ranma danzaban velozmente sobre el cuerpo de la chica y con cada nuevo movimiento ella se agitaba y encogía su cuerpo, cada minuto que pasaba la resistencia de la chica era cada vez menor, su pecho se agitaba por su respiración y los gemidos de la chica eran mas audibles, el continuo movimiento había no solo agotado física y mentalmente a la chica, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su flequillo se pegaba a esta.

Desde detrás de ellos llego la voz de Shuri "Ranma-san, Sui y Tanpopo te buscan para..." La pequeña rubia fue interrumpida por un nuevo gemido y se quedo paralizada completamente sonrojada.

"¿Oh? Ok Shuri, dejame acabar con esto e iré a buscarlas" Contesto el joven artista marcial, al tiempo que aceleraba el movimiento de su cuerpo, y casi inmediatamente la resistencia de la chica se agoto y todo lo que había aguantado salio de ella.

"Jajajajaja, onii-chan jaajaja, Riri... Riri se rinde jajajaja." Se rió la pequeña mientras se bajaba del chico, el chico había estado durmiendo tranquilamente cuando la pequeña había saltado sobre el y había intentado hacerle cosquillas, en minutos la chica se había visto superada por el y se había convertido en una situación de cazador convertido en presa.

Cuando Ranma se levanto, Riri se abrazo a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ranma acaricio su cabeza de manera cariñosa,"algún día te venceré onii-chan" declaro la niña antes de marcharse riendo.

Dándose cuenta del sonrojo de Shuri, Ranma se acerco a la rubia y le susurro en el oído, "Podrías haberte unido a nosotros, puedo con las dos sin problemas." Shuri paso de estar un poco sonrojadas a estar mas roja que la propia sangre, Ranma se marcho de allí riéndose mientras Riri trataba de reanimar a una completamente bloqueada Shuri.

Por fin Ranma encontró a Sui y Tanpopo, ambas llevaban sus lanzas de entrenamiento y cuando vieron al chico, la mayor de ellas le paso una lanza de entrenamiento y los tres empezaron a entrenar juntos, Tanpopo estaba tremendamente frustrada, ningún hombre antes había logrado vencerla, ahora que este chico la había vencido, su prima Sui no solo quería que entrenara con ellas, si no que Sui le había preparado un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento extra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras el entrenamiento Ranma y compañía volvieron al palacio, por pura casualidad Tanpopo había tropezado de nuevo con su arma mientras luchaban, y había caído sobre el, tirándolo al río.

Flashback

Los tres luchadores estaban entrenando en la orilla del río, donde Tanpopo tras desafiar a Ranma corrió hacia el, arma en ristre y lanzo un ataque al chico, Ranma utilizo su arma para golpear la de Tanpopo y clavar la punta de su arma en el suelo, entonces la ley de la palanca actuó, lanzando a la chica contra su oponente, enviándolos a ambos al río, tras el chapuzon evidente, Tanpopo noto que su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo muy blandito, sin mirar, la chica alargo la mano y apretó su misteriosa almohada, repetidas veces.

"Tanpopo ¿te importaría quitate de encima miá y deja de apretarme los pechos?"

hablo con voz calmada la pelirroja, causando que la otra volviera a apretarle los pechos antes de bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota y huir llorando en dirección a casa.

/Flashback

Cuando Ranko entro en el palacio fue sorprendida por Shion que la agarro por la cintura y se la llevo consigo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ranko estaba atada de pies y manos a una cama, su ropa había abandonado su cuerpo y se encontraba doblada a los pies de la cama dejándola en ropa interior, junto a la susodicha cama, Sei la miraba con lujuria mientras se relamía los labios, Ranko no sabia que iba a ser de ella, y solo ver los ojos de Sei era bastante para aterrarla... mucho.

Tras casi una hora de espera, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro Shion que también la miro sonriendo perversa "Bueno, bueno, bueno Ranma-chan, Riri-chan me ha comentado lo mucho que os habéis divertido hoy, y Shuri me ha contado lo que le has dicho... Vamos a ver si es verdad" le susurro al oído al chico ahora convertido en pelirroja.

Pronto, Ranko estaba forcejeando con sus ataduras mientras las otras dos mujeres recorrían su cuerpo con sus manos, como chica su piel era mucho mas sensible que cuando era chico y aun así estaba logrando ignorar las cosquillas, tras 10 largos minutos de cosquillas inefectivas, Shion salio del cuarto diciendo que iba a buscar algo.

En este tiempo, la joven de cabello azul decidió cambiar de posición con respecto a su victima, pero tropezó y deposito su mano sobre uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, acertando justo en el centro con sus dedos logrando por fin arrancar un gemido de la estoica pelirroja "¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Sera que eres realmente sensible en este punto? ¿me pregunto que mas partes serán sensibles?" pregunto burlona Sei mientras continuaba jugando con el pecho de Ranko con los dedos.

Cuando Shion entro de nuevo en la habitación cargada con plumas y acompañada por Riri, Rin-rin y Shuri, se encontró a su compañera torturadora a punto de arrancar la ropa interior a la pelirroja...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranko se encontraba envuelta en una toalla mientras miraba como sus calzoncillos estaban dados de si, junto a ella Sei completamente atada y con un chichón gigante miraba al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Sei onee-chan baka, por culpa tuya Riri no ha podido vencer a onii-chan." le reprochaba la pequeña a la guerrera, en cuya mente solo había un frase...

"Con lo divertido que era."

Fin del capitulo.

Este es un capitulo muy al estilo de los primeros capítulos de Koihime musou Otome Tairan.

Ahora vamos con un pequeño preview del próximo.

"Kashin-dono se transformara en gata si no la ayudáis, debéis buscar los tres ingredientes para el antídoto y traerlos aquí, así podremos salvarla" les explico un hombre pelirrojo a los presentes, junto a el una hermosa mujer de pelo gris con dos orejas de gato rosa les miraba con expresion suplicante.

"Yo iré con ella, tu puedes irte si quieres"exclamo Ranma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Riri.

Por ultimo me he dado cuenta de que para algunos lectores que no conozcan Koihime musou (no se realmente si habrá alguno) puede resultarles confuso todo esto de los nombres así que para facilitarlo estoy preparando una lista que se actualizara conforme aparezcan personajes.

Dicha lista empezara en el proximo capitulo, ya que no solo debo añadir los mas de 40 personajes de koihime musou, sino que debo comparlos con otras listas de generales del romance de los tres reinos para encontrar posibles nombres de guerrero para Ranma y compañia.


End file.
